Children of Medusa
by Blackest Grim
Summary: It all started just before Harry's sixth year ended, the changes that is. Lady Medusa herself helps Harry threw a wild ride that his life is going to become. [LVTMRHP] SLASH Creature!Harry Slytherin!Harry DarkNotEvil!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Children of Medusa

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It all started when Harry's senses of hearing, sight, and smell increased, just before his sixth year ended. As he got to the Dursley, his last remaining 'family', he noticed slight changes in his appearance, then the fact that he was getting very fast, faster than a human is supposed to be. A week before his birthday he screams to no one, wanting to know what is happening to him, as if answering him a book falls out of nowhere and a voice is heard, he trusts this voice. The book holds all his questions' answers, and the voice, Lady Medusa herself helps him threw a wild ride that his life is going to become.

**Warnings:** SLASH- by now you should know me well enough to know what SLASH is, as I don't have a story without it in it, but if you are a first time reader I should hope you know what it is and like it if you continue reading. DE Harry, Slytherin Harry, Creature Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Ron, good Hermione.

**Parings:** LV (TMR) /HP

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 , this is taking place in Harry's seventh year, but nothing from the 5th and 6th books did happened, except for the dementors and 'Toad Lady' in the 5th book, and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry also know the Prophecy.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Perstaletongue_

**Harry and Tom talking mentally**

Lady Medusa

**A/n:** This just kind off hit me one day…

**Chapter:** The startling friendship

Harry's eyebrows twitched, 'I really should see Poppy about that.'

Hermione and Ron were fighting again, and it was getting on his last nerve. Lately he realized him hearing is increasing greatly, so, as you can imagine, even though the Gryffindor's friends were on the other side of the common room, he heard them like they were yelling in his ear.

Finally, deciding he had enough, he stood up and grabbing his stuff he marched out of Gryffindor tower, slamming the portrait door.

He ignored the fat lady's complaints and made his way to the dungeons, he didn't care that it was after curfew, he didn't care that he was marching into the enemy's territory, and he really, really didn't give a bloody fuck if Snape caught him down here. All he knew is that, he likes the darkness, he likes the coldness, and he loves the beautiful silence.

Going to 'his' corner of the dungeons he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, sighing in contemns at the dead quietness that surrounded him. He let his mind wonder.

He loved his friends, yes, but the more they fought, the more he was wishing that he let the hat put him in Slytherin. He knew in his heart that he was a snake, not a lion, he found no place for him in that bloody tower.

He was also drifting farther and farther away from the light. Dumbledore knew the prophecy, knew that he needed to train if ever hoped to defeat Tom, yet he refused to let him get the help he needed to train.

So Harry started to train himself, he knew that he could easily hold his own in a fight against a Death Eater with all the dark magic he knew, he is now officially a Dark Wizard, and he is very proud of this fact. He improved in Potions, scaring the shit out of Snape, he also trained himself to become a animagus and he perfected wandless magic.

He was shocked to find himself when he found out his animagus form is a serpent, he nearly fainted when he found the kind of serpent, a King Serpent, a Basilisk. He loved his animagus form, instead of the green scales and red main like the king serpent he found in to chamber, His form's scales were a beautiful back that shined silver in light, his main is a brilliant silver with green feathers thrown in here and there.

Harry was rudely interrupted from his thought when the sound of footsteps hit his ears. He did not move from his spot, he knew the sent, it was his newest friend, his only Slytherin friend at the moment. He knew that if he didn't have inhanced hearing he would never have heard the person's light foot falls.

"Hello Harry." The voice is calm, and very worm sounding. Harry looks at the person when they sit next to him.

"Hello Draco, what are you doing up?"

Draco gave him a look, "I would ask the same thing."

A silence fell over them as they looked at the far wall. Draco finally spoke, "I remember this place."

Harry glanced at him, "How ever could you forget it? This is where Hogwarts' biggest enemies' finally made a truce."

Draco chuckled, the sound of honey, "Of course, how could I forget?"

Harry smiled to himself, looking back to the far wall, yes, how could he forget? He was nearly raped…

/flashback/

Harry had once again left the tower in fury of his warring friends, it was only a week before charismas break. After ten minutes he stopped, he slid down to the floor. After a few calming minutes he heard footsteps with his steadily increasing hearing. There were four sets, all run directly towards him, he stood and waited in the shadows.

What stopped him from running away was the fact that he smelled fear from one set, lust from the others. They were going to rape the first, he just knew it.

"Stop running slut!"

"We know that you love it!"

"You're just a sex slave, just like the rest of your kind!"

Harry's eyes widened, "The first is a veela." He whispered to himself.

He know knew that he could not run, he would not allow a innocent veela be raped, he had studied veela, among other creatures, the worst thing you could do to a veela is rape it, epically before he found his mate, who would not except them because of their loss of innocence from someone else, and because of this both would die.

As they came in sight Harry pulled out his wand, readying to defend the veela. Three yards from Harry the veela spotted him, stopping, thinking that he was trapped by his attackers.

Harry growled at the veela, that he now recognized, "Don't stop Malfoy; I have no intention of raping you!"

Malfoy seemed to trust that statement, with one look over his shoulder he zipped around Harry and, to Harry's amazement, hid behind him, going no further.

This is when the attackers spotted him, the took out their wands, intending to get him out of their way of the veela that hid behind him. Harry raised an eyebrow, he pointed his wand, and wordlessly sent his new favorite spell at them.

They stopped dead in their tracks, quit literary.

With three thumps Harry felt Draco look around him, "You killed them, Potter?"

Harry looked at him, "Yes, by law it is allowed to do suck if it means protecting a veela, I thought you would have known that."

Draco glared at him, "Of course I knew that! I'm just trying to get over the fact that's it is you that protected me! Using a very Dark spell"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "I understand that," He turned to the three bodies, "now let's see who your lovely attackers are."

Harry and Draco approached the bodies, the Slytherin a little more slowly. Harry leaned down, turning the bodies over, "Ravenclaws, you would think that they are smarted than that!"

"Those three have been giving me looks since the start of year…" Draco thought out loud.

"Are you mated?"

Draco looked at him in shock, "What?"

Harry looked him in the eye, "Are you mated?"

Draco took a step back, "Why?"

Harry sighed, staying kneeled down, "I meant what I said earlier, I have no intention of doing anything sexual with you. You have nothing to worry about."

Draco looked at him for a second, and then sat down beside him, "Yes, I have a mate, and why aren't you affected by the veela charm?"

Harry sat as well, "Who?"

Draco shook a finger at him, "No, I asked a question first."

Harry looked at the far wall, "Lately I've been feeling weird, my senses are increasing, I heard you coming ten minuets before they shouted, I could even smell you. I looked through as many magical creature books as I could get my hands on, that's how I know about veela mates, and I found nothing that fits…"

Draco frowned, "What made you think you could be a magical creature?"

Harry looked at him, "When Moony, Professor Lupin, was teaching he mentioned that most magical creatures have a life mate, and is often expressed by a sense of want, or need deep with in your heart. I have that feeling. Before you say anything, I know that humans have life mates as well," Draco shut his mouth.

"But do humans have enhanced senses of smell, hearing, and sight?"

Draco looked at his lap, "No, no they don't."

They sat like that for a moment, the silence leaving them to their thought.

"My mate is Lucius."

Harry looked at Draco in shock, "What?"

Draco looked at him, "Lucius Malfoy, my father, he's my mate."

Harry looked at him for a moment, making Draco wiggle in uneasiness, "Wow that certainly makes it easier to find him."

For the first time since leaving his mate and father at the train station Draco laughed, Harry soon joined him.

"You're the first one to take it that well." Draco stated as they stopped.

Harry smiled at him, "Who am I to judge who your mate is, as long as he isn't your great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa, I'm fine."

Draco raised an eyes brow at him, "And the gender?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm gay Malfoy."

"Draco."

Harry frowned at him, "What?"

"Call me Draco; I want to be friends with you."

Harry smiled; "In that case you have to call me Harry, Draco."

The Slytherin smiled at him, he held out his hand, "Start over new?"

Harry grinned, and took his hand.

/End flashback/

They had kept their friendship a secret, what with them being on two different sides of the war. After much consideration, they mailed Lucius and told him what happened.

Even though Lucius did not like Harry, he was eternally grateful that he saved his mate while they were separated, he even agreed to search Harry's symptoms in his large library of books on Magical creatures, dark or not.

He found nothing.

"Harry."

Harry snapped out of memory lane, "Hmmm?"

"We should get to bed, the train leaves tomorrow and you want as much sleep as possible with how your 'family' treats you."

Oh, yes, Harry and Draco now know everything about each other's past.

Harry pushed against the wall, standing, he then turned to help Draco up, "I guess your right, see you tomorrow."

With a quick brotherly hug they when back to their dorms.

TBC

A/n: I hope it is a good read, 10 reviews and I'll update the next chapter.

Grim

Ps- Is any one willing to be my beta for this story? Just contact me if you do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Children of Medusa

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** Purki, I'll let you know when I put up the beta'ed version.

**Summery:** It all started when Harry's senses of hearing, sight, and smell increased, just before his sixth year ended. As he got to the Dursley, his last remaining 'family', he noticed slight changes in his appearance, then the fact that he was getting very fast, faster than a human is supposed to be. A week before his birthday he screams to no one, wanting to know what is happening to him, as if answering him a book falls out of nowhere and a voice is heard, he trusts this voice. The book holds all his questions' answers, and the voice, Lady Medusa herself helps him threw a wild ride that his life is going to become.

**Warnings:** SLASH- by now you should know me well enough to know what SLASH is, as I don't have a story without it in it, but if you are a first time reader I should hope you know what it is and like it if you continue reading. DE Harry, Slytherin Harry, Creature Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Ron, good Hermione. Veela Draco and Lucius.

**Parings:** LV (TMR) /HP

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 , this is taking place in Harry's seventh year, but nothing from the 5th and 6th books did happened, except for the dementors and 'Toad Lady' in the 5th book, and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry also know the Prophecy.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Perstaletongue_

**Harry and Tom talking mentally**

Lady Medusa

"_Text"_

**A/n:** Wow, 14, and in one night…..I was expecting that it take longer…thank you all for reviewing, I hope you continue to do so!

**Chapter:** It Starts

Harry stepped out of the compartment, leaving his ex-friends. He was going to finally meet Lucius as his best friend's mate and lover, not as the Death Eater who has tried to take his life on many occasions.

He and Lucius had also come to a truce, as Draco had explained to him about Harry's life and how much they got it wrong. This means that he knows about the Dursleys.

Taking his stuff, which he had shrunken to fit into his pockets, he stepped throw the barrier, Hedwig on his shoulder. After looking for a while he spotted Draco and Lucius standing next to a limo, he could tell they were restraining themselves from attacking each other in lust.

Harry and Draco's eyes connected and he turned his father's attention to him. Harry nodded to them, walking to them, "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter, its good to see you in good health, sorry I couldn't help you with you symptoms."

Harry smiled at him, "That's ok, I have a feeling that I find it out sooner or later, I'm hoping for sooner."

They were silent for a while before Harry sighed; he waved his hand, "For Slytherin's sake; kiss already! I put up a glimmer barrier."

Lucius and Draco seemed to attack each other, their targets, each other's mouths.

They were interrupted though, "BOY!"

The three wizards turned to see Vernon Dursley standing behind them; the veelas did their best not to growl at him, "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

He grabbed his arm, "Let's go, I don't want to be in the presence of people like _you_ anymore than I have to!"

As he started to drag the ex-Gryffindor away Lucius could no longer hold back his growl, along with Draco who now had the very startled Hedwig on his shoulder, "Let him go muggle!"

Vernon froze, letting go his nephew.

Lucius appeared in front of him in seconds and he raised the muggle up by the front of his shirt, an amazing feet in it's self, "You ever hurt your nephew like that again you will find that jail for child abuse will not be that last of your problems Mr. Dursley."

The older Veela's words struck home as he dropped Vernon to the ground "Have a nice summer Harry; come on Draco."

Harry waved good bye to them and Hedwig, he turned back to his uncle, who was amazingly back in his car, "Come on boy, we don't have all day." His voice was strained, his eyes were looking back and forth, and Harry could kiss Lucius Malfoy at that second.

/Harry's room/

Groaning, Harry slowly made it to the world of the living. _"Bloody sun."_

Looking at the clock he was shocked, 8:35, usually his aunt had him up 4:45 as Uncle Vernon has work at 5:30 and Dudley went with him during the summer, and his aunt had finally gotten a job as a sectary at Vernon's drill company and had to be there at 6:00.

"Guess that means I have the house to myself…" sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Not looking at the mirror he went strait to the shower, turning on the hot water first to get it going; then turning on the cold to make sure he didn't burn himself. When it was the right temp he stepped in and started to wash himself.

Grabbing some shampoo he went to wash his hair, he froze. Pulling his hand in front of his face he gaped at the black hair on it, the very long black hair that was still attached to his head. "Bloody Hell!"

Stepping out of the shower after he finished rinsing, he stood in front of the fogged up mirror, taking a towel he rubbed of the steam and stared at him self. Looking back at him he saw a person he did not recognize.

In the mirror is a very pale person that stood at a height of 6 foot with black hair that reached their ass. It was not the tanned 5'8" young man with short spiked hair that he was used to seeing, "What the hell in happening to me!"

You'll find out in time.

Harry jumped and slipped and fell on the slippery floor as the sudden voice in his head. "Who are you?"

There was no answer.

With a sigh he lifted him self from the floor to finish his shower, 'That's something that I'll have to mail the Malfoys about…'

/Park/

Harry sat in the swing; it is a week until his birthday. And things have gotten weirder; he is now having very graphic wet dreams. That's not the only thing; his speed has gotten very fast, faster that a human….and he has a snake like tail forming at the base of his spine.

He had sent these new symptoms in a letter to Draco, and yet they couldn't find anything on what he is changing into.

Harry stopped swinging, growling he stomped his foot, "What the hell is wrong with me!"

Nothing _wrong_ is happening to you dear.

Harry nearly fell out of the swing, "You again! What do you want and who are you?"

I'll tell you after you are done reading this book. Out of nowhere a book fell on his head.

"_Owe_", he hissed.

Sorry, my aim seems to be improving though…read that, your questions will be answered, dear.

Harry knew he shouldn't be listening to voices that come out of no where, but they had offered an answer. He looked down at the book that had somehow landed in his lap. _"A guide to the chosen Submissive"_ by: _Salazar Slytherin_.

Harry stared at it for a moment before opening it. Inside the cover page it read, in Perstaletongue as he noticed:

_"Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this that means that you are a chosen submissive of the great goddess, Lady Medusa's children, the Emperor Basilisk. In this book will be all the answers you need._

_Sincerely,_

_ Salazar Slytherin"_

Harry turned the page and after taking out a pen and a notepad he read.

/Two days later/

Harry stared down at his notes, it is six in the morning, and the Dursleys didn't dare bother him anymore, not with Lucius' threat.

He had found that he was indeed an Emperor Basilisk, a submissive like Salazar had noted in the front cover. With a mournful sigh he reread the section in his notes dedicated to his life mate.

_**"**Every Emperor Basilisk has a mate, there is always a dominate mate, who is sworn to protect the other mate at all costs. There is a submissive, the one who bares the children. The dominate mate can be male or female; it is the same with the submissive mate. No matter the position in the relationship they will both be a Emperor Basilisk, this is why they are so rare, but, to keep the population going, if there are no other Emperor Basilisk for a mate, Lady Medusa herself will choose the mate, usually the submissive, and bestow upon that person with the blood of her children, no matter who their parents are._

_The Dominate mate will not be able to find their mate; the submissive will have to do that. The submissive mate will start having dreams, very sexual dreams, about their mate a week before their 17th birthday, and not know the identity of their mate until the transformation is over, five weeks after their birthday. This is done so that the submissive will be prepared for the mate when they finally know them, when they finally know their mate they are already in love with them and will trust their life with them._

_All this time the Dominate will know that their mate is being prepared to find them, they do not know the identity of their mate until they are told by said mate because the submissive will be very fertile for a week after their transformation is over. The dominate will never do anything to hurt their mate, and will never force themselves upon them, it just helps that the submissive mate trusts them, and will willingly give themselves away._

_The dominate is always older, this way they have lived longer than their mate and will better be able to protect them."_

Harry frowned; then continued on to the features, his changes making a hell of a lot more sense now:

_**"**An Emperor Basilisk has factures that are a mix between a serpent and a human. They have snake like tails that come from the end of their spines, a very strong tail, able to snap a tree in half without really trying. They have fangs; they are the fangs of a snake, poisoned, long, thin, and very sharp. They also have poisoned claws. Their bodies are covered with a very thin, yet strong layer of silver scales that thins out into silky fur towards the genitals, face, palms, fronts and sides of neck, and breast. They have full heads of hair, the hair they had when they were human, if not a little different. From the base of the scull to the tip of their tail are very hard scales that protect the spine, this tends to be a very pleasurable area for the mates during sex."_

He shivered at the last sentence, "Well, that sounds like a lot of fun…"

He laid his head down, thinking to him self, the next part of his notes, the magical abilities of his kind answered a question that Dumbledore had tried to answer in his second year; Harry forced down an angry hiss at the thought of the man and read his notes to calm himself down.

_"Magical abilities: _

_1) Can talk to snakes, magical or not. _

_2) Have the ability to transform into a snake at will, a basilisk to be more specific. (This is the only why to tell an Emperor Basilisk before their transformation start, if they are not born to Emperor Basilisk parents, they are always snake animagus.)_

_3) They can speak mentally with their mates. _

_4) Natural mind readers. _

_5) Excel in dark arts. _

_6) Wandless magic is very easy for an Emperor Basilisk."_

Harry checked of the ones that he had already achieved; one, two, four, five, and six.

Don't forget number three!

Harry didn't hear her. He put down his pen and looked at the last paragraph of his notes:

_**"**The full transformation is three before the Emperor Basilisk's 17th birthday, and five after. It starts with the senses, and then it slowly changes the person's appearance, as well as their magic."_

He put his notes away, 'Thirty-nine more days, they won't even recognize me at school.'

With some help from Lady Medusa, who he had found was the voice in his head, he got over the facts of what he was becoming, he did not like the facts at first, and this is why he had not slept for two days now. But then Meddy, as he had come to call Medusa, much to her amusement, reminded him that this way he would have someone who loved him for him, and not his title.

That had been what Harry needed to hear; he had smiled to himself, and stated that he would love that, very much.

You should sleep young one, I know that you want to tell your veela friend, but you are sleep deprived, and with the fact that it is less than a week from your 17th will not help the fact.

Harry sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot and laying down his head the soft pillow he had conjured, he welcomed the dream of his dominate mate that was sure to come.

I just hope it all goes over good when they find out who their mate is…

/Malfoy manor/

Draco ran to his mate, Harry's letter in his hand, "Father, you need to read this!"

Lucius looked up from his book as Draco came bursting into the library, "Where is the fire?"

Draco, being into much of a shock did not catch the sarcasm, "Read this father, it's from Harry, he found out what he is!"

Lucius nearly ripped the letter out of his mate's hand. The letter read:

_"Dear Draco and Lucius,_

_First how are you doing? Well I hope._

_I have written to tell you that I finally know what I am, I am an Emperor Basilisk. An E.B. is a mix between a snake and a human; they are the descendents of Lady Medusa herself. Meddy, as I call her now, has been speaking to me lately; she is the one that gave me the book that I needed. All my symptoms make since now, my enhances senses and speed are from the snake blood in my body taking hold._

_The dream I have been helping me get closer to my life mate, unlike veela we do not know by sent. At first only the submissive, me, knows through very vivid dreams, I will know the identity of my mate five weeks after my birthday when my transformation will be over._

_I will have a totally different appearance by this time, hence the tail growing from my bum._

_I want to think you for trying to help me, see you at school Draco._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry _

_Ps- The book will appear along with my notes as soon as you finish reading this letter."_

Draco raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't there-"

But Draco wasn't able to finish his statement as a book and a muggle note pad appeared out of thin air.

"Well," Lucius started, "Let's read."

TBC

A/n: Sorry it's going so fast, but I want to explain a little before it goes too far, but fear not, the action starts next chapter. It might take longer to update after this chapter, I'm going camping on Wednesday and won't have a computer that connects to the internet until Saturday….

R&R,

Grim


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Children of Medusa

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** Purki

**Summery:** It all started when Harry's senses of hearing, sight, and smell increased, just before his sixth year ended. As he got to the Dursley, his last remaining 'family', he noticed slight changes in his appearance, then the fact that he was getting very fast, faster than a human is supposed to be. A week before his birthday he screams to no one, wanting to know what is happening to him, as if answering him a book falls out of nowhere and a voice is heard, he trusts this voice. The book holds all his questions' answers, and the voice, Lady Medusa herself helps him threw a wild ride that his life is going to become.

**Warnings:** SLASH- by now you should know me well enough to know what SLASH is, as I don't have a story without it in it, but if you are a first time reader I should hope you know what it is and like it if you continue reading. DE Harry, Slytherin Harry, Creature Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Ron, good Hermione. Veela Draco and Lucius.

**Parings:** LV (TMR) /HP

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 , this is taking place in Harry's seventh year, but nothing from the 5th and 6th books did happened, except for the dementors and 'Toad Lady' in the 5th book, and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry also know the Prophecy. Oh, yes, Sirius did go through the veil, but I'll bring him back, don't you worry about that.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Perstaletongue_

**Harry and Tom talking mentally**

Lady Medusa

"_Text"_

**A/n:** I am astounded by the attention this story is getting…thank you all so much for reviewing me!

**Chapter:** To lazy to come up with a title for this chapter…

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord on almost a hundred years, found himself walking back and forth like a auctions cat waiting for something.

He is finally going to meet his mate, when he is 70 something, really he didn't care about his age, his kind were immortal anyway, and he would never look above 27 years of age.

_Sit down master, your making me dizzy!_ Tom stopped to look at Nagini, she had her tail up to her forehead and is swaying back and forth.

_Sorry Nagini, I just can't wait until I meet my mate_, he apologized.

She's not the only one you should be apologizing to Tom; I have a very bad head ache because of your ridiculous pasing.

_I can't help it! I want my mate_! He hissed.

Medusa smiled at him, I know, and so dose your mate, now be calm, he turned 17 tree weeks ago, you only have to wait a little longer Dear.

_You know who he is?_

Of course I do! He's a chosen, and no I am not telling you who he is, and you had better have a Death Eater meeting. They are starting to wonder about you Tom.

Tom sighed, _I know, but my mind has only been on my mate lately, its kind off hard to think of anything else…_

/Diagon Alley, with Harry/

Harry sat at a table in front of the Ice cream parlor, he is waiting for Lucius and Draco to appear; they had agreed that they would get their supplies together, but the real reason is so that they could get a look at his new form.

He looked down at himself, he had put a very strong glimmer on himself so he wouldn't even be seen as Harry Potter; at least, how he used to look, in place of his long black hair ran shoulder length strawberry blond hair; his eyes had turned from their serpentine glowing green color to a dark brown.

His skin is no longer pale but has a tan that said he worked out side a lot, he changed other features, like his size so that no one from the Gryffindor house would even be able to compare his new look with the one they remember.

Finishing his bowl of blood-flavored ice cream, the person behind the counter had looked at him odd for that, he looked up and spotted the Malfoys minus Narcissa walked out of Knockturn Alley.

Placing his bowl down he ran through the crowd using his new speed to walk with his only Slytherin friends. Lucius was the first to notice him walking next to him, he gave Harry a look of disgust at how he looked, Harry was sure of that.

Harry pouted, "You don't like my hair Luc?"

The veela stopped and looked at his, Draco took a step to him, "Harry?"

Harry smirked at them, "Nope," This dripped with sarcasm, "I'm the tooth fairy!"

At their confused looks he sighed, "Muggle thing," grabbing their hands he dragged them to the wizard bank.

Letting go of their hands as they stepped through the doors so they could do their own matter, he went strait to the front desk, the goblin just continued working, even though Harry stood there for a good five minutes, Harry lost his patients at this point and coughed to get his attention, he just continued to work.

Harry glared, 'He's starting to piss me off Meddy!'

I'll take care of this Harry, he thanks you are some random human. She turned her attention to the goblin, Listen here Goblin, you are going to listen to one of my chosen!

The goblin's head snapped up, "Lady Medusa?"

A lot of the goblins around him stopped working to stare at him, No, I'm Merlin! Of course it's me! You are going to treat my chosen with respect Goblin, you understand me?

'Copy Cat' Harry thought to her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes milady, what is it you want milord?" Harry did everything he could not to stare; all the goblins that had heard him speak had frozen in fright.

"I would like some help with all my fanatical stuff, and assistance with my accounts."

The goblin snapped his fingers and another appeared, "Take Mr. Potter to his family's goblin."

The other goblin nodded his head and motioned for Harry to fallow him. "This way, Milord.

When they had excited the main hall and in to a back one Harry studied his guide, "Griphook?"

Said goblin looked at him in shock, "How did you know that milord, no one ever cares to remember our names."

Harry frowned, "I love how you are respecting me and everything, but please, stop calling me Lord; it makes me feel old…"

It was the goblin's turn to frown, "Than what shall I call you?"

"Harry."

The goblin gave him a crooked smile, though, Harry doubted he could give any other kind, "Than you sir, you will always be in the minds of the goblins for your respect towards us." He paused and stopped walking next to a large door with the Potter family crest on It., "Here we are sir."

"Thank you, Griphook." He waved the goblin good bye and turned to nock on the door, he did and was allowed in.

As he stepped inside he found a very old goblin sitting behind a very big desk, it kind of dwarfed him. The Goblin looked down at him, and raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason you are wearing a glimmer Master potter?"

Harry grinded sheepishly, but kept the glimmer up, "Didn't want anyone knowing it was me yet."

The goblin disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared when he walked around the bottom of the desk to stand next to Harry, "My name is Stonypebble (1), fallow me Master Potter, I know why you are here."

Trying not to laugh at the name Harry forced out a, "You do?"

The goblin gave him a look, "Why wouldn't I, you did not come to the reading of Sirius Black's will."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "He had a will, and I wasn't informed?"

Stonypebble led him to a tall oak door, "We tried to inform you Mr. Potter, but it seems that you never got your letter…"

Harry hissed in anger, making Stonypebble stop and stare as the Emperor Basilisk let go of his glimmers, _THAT BLOODY MANIPULATOR! HOW DARE HE TRY TO RUN MY LIFE! _

There was more said and by the time Harry was done with his ranting Stonypebble was backed up against a wall, terrified. "Are you done sir?"

Harry sighed and looked at the goblin with his new serpentine green eyes, "Sorry about that, lost my temper." He ran a hand through his long black hair, "Can I read this will?"

Stonypebble shook his head, "I've seen worse sir, I'll be fine, there is no need for your apology." He stepped away from the wall, which he had been leaning heavily against, "This way sir, I'll show you what you missed."

/Later, I'll explain what happened in a flash back next chapter/

Harry walked out of Stonypebble's office, looking for the Malfoys; he found them standing near the front doors. When they spotted him they gasped. Harry smirked, "You don't have to worry about someone finding out, Stonypebble put a glimmer on so anyone who I wanted to see me in this form can."

Draco blinked, "Stonypebble?"

Harry covered a laugh with a caught. "My family's goblin."

Lucius cleared his throat, "You can stop the chit chat and finish it some other time, we still need to go shopping and it has already been an hour."

/few minutes of Harry dragging the Malfoy's later/

As they stepped in to the shop Harry let go of the hands of the dazed veela, no one dared to put them like that before. "My name is Timmy Johnston by the way."

They only nodded their heads, but as Lucius came into his senses he walked up to the counter to get an assistant to help them.

Harry turned his head to Draco to find his friend staring at his hair, "What?"

Draco wrinkled his nose, "Where in the world did you get the idea to dye your hair that ugly color of blond?"

Harry only smirked at him, "You only don't like it because it's not the same blond as Lus' hair."

His answer was a death glare. Harry's smirk only widened, "Honestly, do think I will be fazed by that after being the target of Snape's glare for nearly six years?"

Draco pouted, "Oh, shut up."

"Behave you two." They turned their attention Lucius who had appeared with their assistant.

As she led them to their measuring room Harry catch up to her, "I simply love your hair, Ms…?"

She smiled at him, "Samantha, thank you."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the Malfoy when she had turned back to where they were going, her hair is strawberry blond. His reply to the wordless taunt was identical glares.

He just smirked at them.

/dressing room/

Samantha quickly had all of them on stools and undressed to their pants, tape measures out, doing what they were designed to do. When they finished Samantha asked them what type and color material they wanted before leaving the room to go get them.

They all got three dress robes, two battle robes, and Draco and Harry got school robes. Harry decided on green, black, and red robes. The Malfoys got what they always did, gray, black, and different shades of blue.

TBC

A/n: Sorry I keep jumping around, when I get a good idea it goes bye bye by the time I can write it…

(1) Sorry, my sister came up with it….and I thought I can make some pretty bad jokes with it…. Hehe.

A/n 2: I have no idea who asked it, but they had me there for a moment. Someone wanted to know how it was possible for Draco to be born if Lucius is his mate and was concaved by someone not Lucius' mate. Well, I thought about it for some time….

In my stories veela know their mate the second they become 17, what if because Lucius didn't have a mate yet he could have sex with someone other than the mate he has yet to get? Lucius knew that Draco was his mate the second he was conceived, he would not have been able to sleep with Narcissa if veela fate had not allowed it.

I hope that explains that mystery…

R&R,

Grim


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Children of Medusa

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** Purki

**Summery:** It all started when Harry's senses of hearing, sight, and smell increased, just before his sixth year ended. As he got to the Dursley, his last remaining 'family', he noticed slight changes in his appearance, then the fact that he was getting very fast, faster than a human is supposed to be. A week before his birthday he screams to no one, wanting to know what is happening to him, as if answering him a book falls out of nowhere and a voice is heard, he trusts this voice. The book holds all his questions' answers, and the voice, Lady Medusa herself helps him threw a wild ride that his life is going to become.

**Warnings:** SLASH- by now you should know me well enough to know what SLASH is, as I don't have a story without it in it, but if you are a first time reader I should hope you know what it is and like it if you continue reading. DE Harry, Slytherin Harry, Creature Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Ron, good Hermione. Veela Draco and Lucius. Incest.

**Parings:** LV (TMR) /HP, LM/DM

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 , this is taking place in Harry's seventh year, but nothing from the 5th and 6th books did happened, except for the dementors and 'Toad Lady' in the 5th book, and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry also know the Prophecy. Oh, yes, Sirius did go through the veil, but I'll bring him back, don't you worry about that.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Perstaletongue_

**Harry and Tom talking mentally**

Lady Medusa

"_Text"_

**A/n:** Hello peeps! and no I was not dead…physically. I thank every one for the reviews, I feel so loved…sorry it took so long…and that this is so damn short, it is just a filler for now.

**Chapter:** Harry needs his prophesized enemy

Harry looked at the blood red moon from his perch. He is sitting on top of his 'family's roof, thinking about the meeting between Stonypebble and him earlier. Many emotions arose, anger and sadness above all. He had found out that Sirius had left almost every thing to him except Grimmland Place for the Order and a bit of money for Moony.

He knew that his godfather had died because of the manipulation done by the old son of a bitch, and it killed Harry that he lost his only father figure to the old man while he was still under the fool's control, like a little puppet he helped Dumbledore get rid of the dog animagus that he no longer needed.

Whipping away the tears he thought of all he owned thanks to Sirius and his inheritance. He has three vaults in Gringalts, The Black Family's, the Potter Family's, and well as the one he had been using for school supplies. Thinking of that, he was reminded that Stonypebble had told him that because James and Lily had put him in control of the accounts until Harry's inheritance Dumbledore had been steeling Harry's money since before Harry was five.

Harry held in his anger and instead shouted to the moon, _Why is the wizarding world so blind that they can not see threw his lies!_

Because they believe him a savor, Harry gasped at her sudden 'appetence', but kept quiet to hear her out. I've been around long enough to understand humans when it comes to their need for a reason, a reason to go on; Muggles have so many religious that may not even be true, yet they put their lives aside to serve their god, gods or goddesses. They will do anything to prove to others that theirs is the truth, even start wars. All to find why they are here on earth, for many millennia they have searched, many claim they know why there is life. Magic makes fun of them for that, yet they don't realize they do the same thing, not so much to fine origin, but to find the easiest path. 

They hold Dumbledore in the place they do so they don't have to take care of them selves, they are lazy, they what to not have to worry about the mad men that might come and kill them in their sleep. They foolishly place their trust in a strange that they think will choose their live over his own when it comes to that time.

Harry got a picture of Medusa's face in his head that turned and smiled at him grimly, Did you know that the Dark lord that Dumbledore killed was his brother?

Harry coughed in surprise, _What!_

She nodded; He was jealous, so jealous that he drove his brother crazy with his manipulation. He even killed their beloved mother and blamed his brother. In his third month of Azkaban he saw the truth, even if it was for a split second, and vowed revenge on his brother. For twenty years in Azkaban, when the security was muck weaker, he would sneak out and train himself in the dark arts. The second he was out he started the war. It was quite sad really…

Harry looked at his hands; _If he was capable of doing that do you think he would have killed his best three students off in favored of taking down the man_ he _drove crazy?_

Medusa corseted his shoulder and left with one last thing to say, Yes, and Tom is not crazy, he was the same position you are in now, he just saw the truth earlier…

Harry smiled to him self, which is sadly ripped off when a red light hits him from behind.

/With Voldy/

Tom paced.

From fire place to desk.

A knock on his quarters door interrupted him, he growled, "What is it?"

"Milord, we have a prisoner you might what to speak to." The Death Eater sounder existed.

Tom was contemplating on telling him to leave when Nagini gave him a glare; with a sigh he fallowed the Death Eater to the dungeons.

/In a dungeon/

A person groaned as they woke and slowly opened their eyes to find pure darkness, panic set in, 'Where am I?'

They rolled themselves into a little ball, tears streaming from their unseeing eyes, _Someone help me! _

"Are they awake?" the prisoner's head snapped in the direction.

"Yes, they are nice and scared, just like our master planned." Both voices were male and when one grabbed the prisoner, they screamed.

Pain flared across their cheek, "Stupid bitch, shut the bloody hell up!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't slap my prisoner, now take off the spell."

/Back with Tom/

Once in the dungeons the Death Eater led Voldemort in to a cell with one lone figure in it, guarded by four Death Eaters. Tom raised his eye brow, "Who could you possibly have captured that would need four guards?"

The Death Eater that had gotten him motioned for one of the guards to open the door to the cell and to another top grab the resident. Out stumbled a slim figure with long uncontrollable hair. The figure screamed when the Death eater's grip tightened, and was rewarded with a slap. The Death Eater mumbled something.

Tom glared at him, making him flinch, "Take off the spell."

Tom smirked, "Why hello Miss Granger."

/ In the other dungeon/

The prisoner gasped at their capture, this earned them a smirk, "Why hello Harry."

"Dumbledore!"

TBC

A/n: I know it is short, and a cliffy, but I knew I had to update, so be happy for even this small one.

Grim


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Children of Medusa

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** Purki

**Summery:** It all started when Harry's senses of hearing, sight, and smell increased, just before his sixth year ended. As he got to the Dursley, his last remaining 'family', he noticed slight changes in his appearance, then the fact that he was getting very fast, faster than a human is supposed to be. A week before his birthday he screams to no one, wanting to know what is happening to him, as if answering him a book falls out of nowhere and a voice is heard, he trusts this voice. The book holds all his questions' answers, and the voice, Lady Medusa herself helps him threw a wild ride that his life is going to become.

**Warnings:** SLASH- by now you should know me well enough to know what SLASH is, as I don't have a story without it in it, but if you are a first time reader I should hope you know what it is and like it if you continue reading. DE Harry, Slytherin Harry, Creature Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Ron, good Hermione. Veela Draco and Lucius. Incest.

**Parings:** LV (TMR) /HP, LM/DM

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 , this is taking place in Harry's seventh year, but nothing from the 5th and 6th books did happened, except for the dementors and 'Toad Lady' in the 5th book, and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry also know the Prophecy. Oh, yes, Sirius did go through the veil, but I'll bring him back, don't you worry about that.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Perstaletongue_

**Harry and Tom talking mentally**

Lady Medusa

"_Text"_

**A/n:** I choose not to comment here this time…

**Chapter:** Prisoners

Tom looked at the Mudblood before him, one third of the golden trio; tears ran down her rosy cheeks, but a look of determination that outsized her fear gained his curiosity.

"Where did you find Miss Granger?" He asked one of the Death Eaters in the cell.

"She was wondering the grounds milord, she didn't fight when we found and captured her." Tom was happy to hear fear in the man's voice.

He turned back to the female Gryffindor, "Why are you here Miss Granger?"

"Harry." It was all she said, yet it held a lot more meaning than the one word.

Tom fought back anger, "What about Potter?"

"He's going to become a puppet."

Tom hated to have to ask another question, but he did, "And he already isn't?"

A Death Eater with a silver mask stepped forward, interrupting Hermione's response, "Not any more, Milord."

Tom raise a single brow at the Inner circled top man, "Oh, and what do you have to share with me?"

Lucius spared a glance at Hermione before continuing, "At the beginning of the year Draco was being chased down by some Ravenclaws who wanted to rape him, Harry had stepped out of the shadows and protected him, killing the three would-be rapists."

Tom interest grew with last six words, so he motioned for the veela to continue.

"Harry and Draco and Harry became friends when his relationship with the rest of the Gryffindor's diminished. Draco found out that Harry had come to master much of the dark arts by the end of their sixth year and is slowly starting to hate Dumbledore for many of the lies he told him."

Tom took all this in carefully, "You had better not be lying to me Lucius."

Lucius bow low, "I would dream of it Milord."

Tom told him to rise and turned to the Gryffindor who had not been forgotten, "Would you care to elaborate Miss Granger?"

She gulped but stood tall, "Lately I had been noticing Harry's action as Mr. Malfoy has just told. Before my first year it had been Dumbledore who personally delivered my letter. He told me and my parents of a deal, to spy on a certain boy while I was there and he would pay us; or he would erase our memories and not allow me to go to Hogwarts.

"My parents had been low on money at the time and, at my expense, agreed. Because of that I had to argue with the hat to put me in Ravenclaw like the hat wanted but in to Gryffindor like Dumbledore had planed Harry would do.

Because I have become so close to Harry over the years I also saw reason with what Harry was finding out, and also started to go away from Dumbledore, by not giving him all the information I used to. Dumbledore noticed this and investigated, now he has Harry at the order and is going to place a permanent mind controlling spell on him, making him what I said earlier: a puppet."

The dungeon stayed quiet as the Dark wizards took this in when finally Tom spoke, "Why did you come here then Miss Granger?"

She looked him in the eye, "Because Harry is going to, and I trust Harry with my life."

/The order/

"Why am I here?" Harry said this calmly, pretending to be the complete pawn as Draco had taught him.

Dumbledore excused the guards, when they were gone he turned to Harry, the look in his eye almost scared him more than never finding him mate, almost. Dumbledore glared, "What do you take me for Mr. Potter, a complete and udder moron?"

Yes.

Harry would have laughed if not for him being terrified, he was glad Dumbledore showed no sigh of having heard Meddy, "No, sir."

Dumbledore pushed Harry back, making him fall on his ass, "Funny, I got the feeling you did. You'll find Harry that there is nothing you can hide from _me_."

You don't know _what_ he is old fool!

Dumbledore continued, having not heard her, "Because of you new unfaithfulness to the Gryffindor house and your new, 'friend' I will make you totaling in to what you are, a pawn."

Harry paled very quickly, his highest fear having been met, 'Meddy!'

I know Harry, hold still.

As Dumbledore started the incantation Harry closed his eyes, reading for what he knew would come next, as a glow formed at the tip of the mad man's wand Harry disappeared, Dumbledore roared in pure anger.

/with Harry/

Harry studied his new surrounding as he ripped the bounds that held him. Where are we Meddy?

She didn't answer, but she sent him a vision that sent him staggering, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry gasped for breath and looked right in to his beast mate's eyes, "I just found out who my mate is…"

Draco gasped as well, but didn't have time to answer, "Father is back, and Voldemort as well as someone else."

Harry head shot up at the mention of his parent's killer's name, he then took off towards the way he didn't feel the pull on his scar.

Draco looked at Harry oddly before moving to great his mate, master and guest, sure that he would find his friend later.

/entrance to Malfoy Manor/

Lucius and Tom walked into the hall with Hermione right behind them, curious of the house that had legends in the girls' restrooms.

They had decided to keep her at the mansion to keep her safe, knowing Harry would be more likely to join the Dark side with her alive.

Lucius hummed.

Tom looked at the veela, "What?"

"It looks like Draco has a friend over."

"Who?"

"First time they have been here, they haven't been registered with the wards." Lucius told his lord.

"What's that sound?" Lucius and Tom looked at her than the sound she was asking about, coming from a side door.

It was foot steps, with how quiet they were the two dark wizards were amazed that she had herd them, they gave her a puzzled look, "Vampire blood," was all she said.

Out of a side door stepped Draco, well dressed as always, "Hello father, Milord," he bowed, "and," he stood, his eyes widening, "Granger, what are _you_ doing here!?"

Lucius smiled at his younger mate's shock, "Miss Granger here plans of joining us along with Harry."

Draco frowned, "Oh? Is that why Harry is here?"

Three pairs of eyes widened, Tom took a step forward, "When did he get here?"

"I don't know, I found him wondering threw the halls, acting strange he is."

Hermione looked at her friend's ex-rival, "What do you mean by strange?"

Draco met her eyes, "He looked to be in pure shock and terror and gasped something I couldn't hear, than ran away in the opposite direction of here when I mentioned your arrival." He looked over to his mate and lord, "Why? What did I miss?"

Tom answered him, "Dumbledore found out about a darkening Harry and decided to turn him into a puppet, and a few moments ago he was at the order being turned into a true pawn."

Draco bit his lip in thought, "That would be a good reason to run from you, but how did he get here, you can't come in with out Father or mine's invite and Harry hasn't been cued to the wards because he hasn't been here before."

I can answer that question, I brought him here.

Tom choked, "Medusa?!"

Yes me you great oaf.

Hermione concealed here laughter by asking a question, "Who are you and how do you know Harry?"

Medusa sent her a mental smile; I am Lady Medusa, ancestor of Salazar Slytherin and Mother of the Emperor Basilisk; I believe you are Hermione Granger, Harry speaks of you a lot.

"Wait," Draco turned to the dark Lord, "How do you know Meddy?"

Tom blinked, "Meddy?"

Me Tom, I'm, Meddy. Tom here is also an E.B.

Lucius and Draco gave Tom shocked looks while Hermione looked confused.

Tom huffed and let down his illusions, showing his true form. Before them stood a six foot man-snake; black hair reached mid-back, shining red in the light. His finger nails had grown out and formed very sharp claws. His skin is no longer a sickly pale but the hansom white of his scales, his eyes stayed the same red serpentine eyes he had, and he has a human nose now.

Hermione eeped as a snake like tail twitched from under his cloak.

/with Harry/

Harry grasped his legs as he curled up into a tighter feudal position, thinking about his mate. It not that he is scared or anything, like and submissive there was or is he is in love with his dominate, he is just afraid of what his will say when he finds out it is the boy he has been trying to kill for the last six years.

He is worried for his mate, not him self. He is worried that he would be overcome with grief, and that would make Harry feel guilty and at fault for making his mate unhappy.

He won't if you tell him he is forgiven.

_You can't do something like that Meddy, it wouldn't be that easy._

She comforted him, I know, that is why you need to comfort him when he feels guilty, make him feel as loved as he is, Harry.

_I-I don't know how to approach him…_

He is on the third floor, in a door with a silver snake on it. Go to him before he goes insane with need.

Harry slowly stood and started back towards the house and to his mate.

TBC

A/n: I'm sure you all realize how fast the story is going, and I promise you that I will slow down in later chapters now that they are together. And be happy that I updated quickly, even if it is still very short.

PLEEZE R&R!!!!

Grim


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Children of Medusa

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** Purki

**Summery:** It all started when Harry's senses of hearing, sight, and smell increased, just before his sixth year ended. As he got to the Dursley, his last remaining 'family', he noticed slight changes in his appearance, then the fact that he was getting very fast, faster than a human is supposed to be. A week before his birthday he screams to no one, wanting to know what is happening to him, as if answering him a book falls out of nowhere and a voice is heard, he trusts this voice. The book holds all his questions' answers, and the voice, Lady Medusa herself helps him threw a wild ride that his life is going to become.

**Warnings:** SLASH- by now you should know me well enough to know what SLASH is, as I don't have a story without it in it, but if you are a first time reader I should hope you know what it is and like it if you continue reading. DE Harry, Slytherin Harry, Creature Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Ron, good Hermione. Veela Draco and Lucius. Incest.

**Parings:** LV (TMR) /HP, LM/DM

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 , this is taking place in Harry's seventh year, but nothing from the 5th and 6th books did happened, except for the dementors and 'Toad Lady' in the 5th book, and the Order of the Phoenix; Harry also know the Prophecy. Oh, yes, Sirius did go through the veil, but I'll bring him back, don't you worry about that.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Perstaletongue_

**Harry and Tom talking mentally**

Lady Medusa

"_Text"_

Phoenix 

**A/n:** I drew some fan art! It makes me drool….and as soon as I figure out how to get the large picture on to my computer it shall be on my Deviant (_GrimDrawings_), I plan to put it up the same time I put this up, lets just say NUDEHARRYANDTOM, plus my vision of a Basilisk.

**Chapter:** Phoenix and Basilisk

Harry stared at the door before him, the one with a silver snake on it.

His mate's door.

Before he had even entered the house again he had let down all his masks and glammers, letting his snake form show, now his tail could be seen twitching nervously. With a deep breath he slowly opened the door, he is surprised that he is able to open it with out any spells hitting him, after a thought he realized Meddy probably helped him with that.

As he stepped in he saw a study, lavished in greens, blacks and silvers, Harry smiled, _Slytherin to the end…_

_Harry Potter?_

Harry whipped around to find a snake standing eye to eye with him, _Nagini!_

The cobra seemed to smile, _Lady_ _Medusa mentioned that my master's mate would confront him tonight, but I had not been expecting _you_, take care of him, he will need you. _She pointed with her tail, _He is through that door, having another nightmare again it seems._

With that she lowered and slithered away, Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and whispered_, You have my promise._

Turning around a little less nervous than he was before he walked to the door between him and his mate, and opened it, in the middle of the room stood a bed, a very elegant bed, something you would imagine in the Malfoy's house. In the bed lay a restless figure, twisting and turning like someone having a nightmare, like Nagini had predicted.

With a frown he walked to the bed and kneeled down, all nervousness gone; reaching out he touched his love's face, he stilled.

His eyes opened.

Their eyes met.

Silence took over the room, making Harry feel butterflies in his stomach, _Tom?_

Tom blinked, not recognizing the figure in front of him at first, just knowing that it is his long awaited mate, _My Mate?_

He put his hand on the other's that had yet to leave his face. Harry smiled and rested his chin on the bed before him, _Yes, do you know who I am?_

Tom looked into his mate's eyes, his green eyes that he is sure he had seen before, he gasped as realization downed of his sleepy mind, _Potter?_

When his mates hand was not moved Harry climbed onto the bed, lay next to his mate when he moved to make room, _Call me Harry._ He leaned up and kissed Tom's chin, shaking his out of his mind.

_But I have done nothing good to you; you must think me horrid…_

Harry rested his head on Tom's chest, _I did, but you are my mate and couldn't have known what you were doing, I don't blame you, I blame Dumbledore. He ruined my life, not you._

_But-_

Harry took up all his Gryffindor courage and kissed him, on the lips this time, as he pulled away he looked in to his love's red eyes, _I love you, nothing can change that, if I hadn't have forgiven you I would have ran when Meddy told me you were my mate._

Tom went to speak, than stopped, Harry felt the butterflies again. Finally he spoke, _Why Meddy, why not some other nickname?_

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

Tom frowned; he didn't like being laughed at, _What?_

Harry calmed down, _It fits, Meddy, she likes to meddle._

Tom cracked a smile, and joined Harry as he started to laugh.

I just love how you two find comfort in making fun of me. Her every word was covered in sarcasm.

The two dark wizards just started to laugh harder.

/the next morning/

It was a beautiful morning, it was as if Mother Nature was reflecting on the emotions of Harry Potter. He was the happiest he had been, well, in his life. For once it felt as if the emotional and physical scars of his past didn't exist. Not a single nightmare had occurred while he slept with his mate right next to him, and Tom's night was free as well.

So as they woke they forgot the war that took place in the wizarding world, they were in their own little world, mind only on their mate.

But it seemed that Lady Fate would not allow them to be happy as a house elf popped into Tom's rooms.

"Mister Riddle! Master Lucius has an urgent message for Mister Riddle; Master Lucius says that something bad happens." The house elf had caught them as they had just gotten out of the shower and pulling up their boxers, but at her urgent word they hurried as their world of happiness disappeared.

They got ready for a battle, not knowing what to expect, just knowing it was bad news. As soon as they finished they shared a kiss and left with the elf as a guide.

As Harry and Tom made it to the study, as Tom had figured out where the elf was taking them, they felt an odd sensation, something warning them.

Harry looked up at his much taller mate, _Do you feel that?_

Tom's grip on Harry's hand tightened, _Yes, Medusa, are you there?_

Yes, so you both feel it? They nodded their heads though she already knew the answer, What does it feel like to you?

Harry shivered, _Like Happiness, light, and healing, but for some reason, in a bad way._

Tome agreed, _I felt this before, and it was nothing good._

To a human this feeling would be good, but for a Basilisk it is very bad, this feeling is what I installed in you because it means a Phoenix is near by, the only thing that can kill you. This was no joke; her voice was more serious than they had ever heard it before.

Tom and Harry froze, not wanting to get any closer. Meddy put a mental hand on their shoulders, Stay here; I'll go check it out.

She didn't have to tell them more than once.

As her essence made it to the study she found a phoenix, just like she thought, she called out to it, What are you doing here bird?!

The bird turned it's head around looking for her, Lady Medusa, I am not here to harm any one, I am just looking for Harry, to make sure my idiot of a Master did not harm him 

Medusa glared, He might not have hurt him physically, but he sure as hell hurt him mentally, nearly making it impossible to meet his mate!

Fawks flapped his wings, scaring everyone in the office, You think I would have allowed that if I had known?! Harry Potter is a descendent of Godric, a line that I have sworn to protect, I could care less if he is one of your chosen! 

This shut Medusa up, So you have no intensions of hurting him or his mate?

Fawks shook his head, No, I will protect his mate as well, besides, I've grown attached to Harry. I like him. 

Medusa had one more question, And what about Dumbledore?

Fawks glared, For what he has done I have severed my ties to him as master and Phoenix, I will even help Tom and Harry kill and spy on him if need be. 

Medusa considered it, Okay, I'll go tell Harry and Tom it is safe and explain to them what you just told me, but I swear, if you harm them I will set enough snakes on you that you will never see the light of day again.

Fawks gulped.

TBC

A/n: Well, there it is, chapter six, hope you enjoyed it and will check out that pic, now I'm off to play _Unreal_, I feel like killing something…

R&R,

Grim


End file.
